


Stargazing is Harder Than it Looks

by Goldstein



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Short, Thinkfast, takes place after young avengers 2013, travelling the world together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 08:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldstein/pseuds/Goldstein
Summary: something short i wrote ages ago, unedited, short. based of my own headcanon that after ya 2013 tommy finally gets to travel the world like he wanted to but he gets to do it with his boyfriend david.





	Stargazing is Harder Than it Looks

Travelling with Tommy was something that David found frustrating, hilarious and adorable in equal parts. In one hand watching your speedster boyfriend try and see how many laps he could do of Westminster before someone noticed or he passed out was endearing but in the other trying to chill with someone with way too much energy was just straight up difficult. I mean really who the fuck can actually manage to move for so long, the boy couldn’t stay still!

After getting Tommy back from patri-not they both decided they need time to relax. So obviously they decided to travel the world, so after working up the funds they set off. Luckily the universe decided to let them have their rest so they had done no superheroing at all.

Currently they were in a small farming village in Ireland. It was summer and despite rumours the weather was actually nice. Tommy said it was luck that they came during the heat wave, David pointed out Tommy didn’t believe in luck. 

The village was quiet and the smell of manure, the locals called it slurry, was hard to get used to but other than that it was beautiful. Tonight they had decided to take a walk up a small mountain and have a picnic under the clear night sky. Walk very quickly turned into Tommy picking up David and running up to the top as David squealed.

Once up top, David had laid out a blanket and unpacked a few containers of a few quick snacks they had picked up. Both sitting on the mat they dug in and pulled out a few cans of the store brand lemonade and hoped the run up hadn’t shook the cans too much. They talked quietly while eating their small feast.

They were both on their back staring up at the sky, stomachs full and a sense of contentment wrapped around them. Tommy quietly moved on to his side to look at his boyfriend. David pointed out constellations and gushed over the sight, Tommy couldn't help to silently note how much of a dork he was. 

“It’s truly a magnificent view.” David finally concluded.

“Yeah.” Tommy breathed out still staring at the boy laying beside him.

David turned his head slightly to stare at him, noticing Tommy had been looking at him the whole time he giggled. “You’re a fucking dork.” He snorted. Before Tommy could even try to defend himself David spoke up again. “You are a softie and you can’t deny it.”

“Shut up.” The other boy huffed. David only shook his head and left a gentle kiss on the other’s lips.

“I love you too.” 

David turned fully and curled up  
beside Tommy. Their legs tangled together and they smiled at each other before Tommy put his head against David’s chest.

“Yeah, yeah. Heard it all before brain boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> likei said short and hasnt been edited, they deserve better than this fic but yeehaw ig


End file.
